pokemonsoulheartfandomcom-20200214-history
BS032
(Japanese: 決戦！アゲハント VS エンペルト!! ''Decisive Battle! Agehunt VS Emperte'') is the 32nd episode of the Battle Showdown Series. Synopsis The Weatheria Contest still underway, with the Appeal round closing and the final eight are decided. Mayla, Sapphire, Red, Platinum, and Jesselina make it in except for Dawn who lost in the first round like before. Backstage, Dawn gets back to her travel clothes as she heads out, Green informs her to watch contest immediately to see the others compete. Ash and the others watchs as the crowd bustles with excitement. The computer pairs up the final eight for the second round battles, with Platinum battling Red in the first battle. Since, Red doesn't known much about Pokemon Contest, Green told him to asked Sapphire. Ash reminds Red that contest battle is different, Red decides by battle by instinct. Meanwhile, James and Meowth meet up with Jessie, beaten and battered after trying to sell Seals. The second round battles begin, the first battle between Platinum and Red. Red sends out Espeon while Platinum sends out Lopunny. Red makes the first move with Iron Tail. Empoleon waits until Espeon closes in, grabbing Espeon's tail and robs Red's points. Empoleon sends Espeon flying, but it attacks with Swift, hitting and taking some Platinum's points. Empoleon tries Metal Claw, but Espeon uses Psych Up which hypnotize Empoleon and used Psybeam on Empoleon taking some Platinums points. Platinum told Empoleon to used Mist to trapped Espeon and Espeon used Swift '''but Empoleon later used '''Metal Claw '''to send the attack back to Espeon robbing more Red's points. Red orders to used '''Iron Tail '''but Empoleon blocks it with '''Metal Claw. However, Espeon fights back and using Psychic on Empoleon with both losing more points. With thirty seconds left, Red has lost most of his points, but Red persists and and orders another Psybeam. Empoleon uses Water Pulse to block the Psybeam '''and uses '''Metal Claw '''to Espeon. With ten seconds left, Red orders another '''Iron Tail '''and Empoleon uses '''Metal Claw, but the time runs out before the attack and Platinum wins. Backstage, Red recounts his moves didn't appeal so much. Red congratulates Platinum, but Platinum brings up hows the'' Iron Tail attack was. Sapphire mentions that Red's Espeon able to defeat Platinum's Lopunny back ago. Mayla makes a suggestion that Sapphire raises Espeon. Sapphire and Mayla both win their respective battles. Sapphire now faces Platinum in the next round. Sapphire sends out Beautifly while Platinum sends out Empoleon. Beautifly uses '''Silver Wind '''but Empoleon uses '''Metal Claw '''to block the '''Silver Wind '''and Sapphire lose her points. Beautifly uses '''Gust '''to Empoleon, however, Empoleon uses '''Blizzard '''to freeze the wind which makes a block of Ice. Platinum orders Empoleon to use '''Hydro Pump '''on Beautifly but Beautfly ables to dodge it and used '''Energy Ball '''on Empoleon losing Platinum more points. Empoleon then uses '''Hydro Pump '''again which straight to Beautifly but Sapphire told it to use '''Psychic '''and '''Gust '''which makes to use 'Counter Shield 'attack to deflect the '''Hydro Pump '''attack making Platinum loses more points. Beautifly begins to use '''Aerial Ace '''but Empoleon counters it with Metal Claw losing Sapphire more points. With ten-seconds left, Both of their points still the same, Platinum then orders Empoleon to use '''Ice Beam '''but Sapphire told Beautifly to dodge and use '''Giga Drain '''on Empoleon causing more points for Platinum. While, Beautifly uses '''Solarbeam '''to Empoleon but Platinum orders Empoleon to use '''Hydro Pump' to Beautifly causing both Coordinators to lose their points. Time expires and Sapphire wins. In Lilycove City, Sapphire's mother cheered for her winning. The final battle pits Mayla's Mightyena and Sapphire's Beautifly. Only one minutes left, and Sapphire has the lead, but Mightyena has Beautifly Captivated. Mightyena tries''' Fire Fang', but Beautifly's '''Gust '''strikes back and frees itself. Beautifly attacks with '''SolarBeam'. Mightyena use Shadow Ball, but Beautifly dodges and use '''Energy Ball '''to empty Mayla's points. Sapphire wins the contest, and the Wheateria Ribbon is presented to her as everyone applause. Outside, Mayla promises Sapphire that she will get better. Mayla leaves. Now, the group looks forward to Ash's second gym battle. Major Events *Sapphire, Red, Platinum, Mayla, and Jessilina advanced through the second round while Dawn was eliminated from the contest. *Jessilina, Red, and Mayla was knocked out from the contest. *Sapphire defeats Platinum earning her second ribbon. Characters Humans *Ash *Brock *Sapphire *Dawn *Jessie *James *Mayla *Red *Gold *Diamond *Pearl *Green *Yellow *Crystal *Platinum *Vivian Meridian *Nurse Joy *Violet *Contesta *Mr. Sukizo *Coordinators *Audience Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Pachirisu (Dawn's) *Riolu (Sapphire's) *Beautifly (Sapphire's) *Masquerain (Mayla's) *Vulpix (Mayla's) *Mightyena (Mayla's) *Empoleon (Platinum's) *Lopunny (Platinum's;flashback) *Pikachu (Red's) *Espeon (Red's) *Munchlax (Diamond's) *Pichu (Diamond's) *Chatot (Pearl's) *Wobuffet (Jessie's) *Carnivine (James's) *Ivysaur (Violet's) *Flareon *Ledian *Bibarel Trivia Current Episode *Previous Episode: BS031 *Next Episode: BS033 *Opening Theme: The Greatest Everyday!~~2010 Version~~ *Ending Theme: LaLaLa To Your Heart Category:Pokemon Anime Category:Battle Showdown Series Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver Series Category:Episode Focusing on Sapphire Category:Episode which Sapphire Obtains a Ribbon